Episode 5 - Jungle Love Transcript
(The episode starts outside in the jungle with Jang Keng and Tekirai playing with the Elephant named Elena) Elena: (Trumpets and sprays water from her trunk) Jang Keng and Tekirai: (Laughs) Jang Keng: (To the viewers) Hi! Tekirai: (To the viewers) Hi there! Jang Keng: Tekirai and I are playing with the Elephant named Elena. Say hi, Elena. Elena: (Trumpet noises) Tekirai: We made her with our magic wands. Because today... all the magic words start with the letter "eh" with this letter... (The magic wand shows the letter "E") The letter "E". Jang Keng: Those other animals from the jungle start with the letter. Not just the elephant no offense. Tekirai: I need the other animal to play with like the bird. Jang Keng: Ohh ohh. How about an Emu? Tekirai: Yeah! (Waves her magic wand and the word "Emu" appears) Emu. (Waves her magic wand and the word "Emu" drops on the floor and poof the Emu appears) Emu: (Squawks) Jang Keng: Cool Emu. What do we called him? Tekirai: I think I gonna name the Emu... "Eddy". Jang Keng: Eddy the Emu. I like it! Eddy: (Squawks) Jang Keng and Tekirai: (Laughs) (Theme Song) Two Cats found a wand Wave it in the air All these magic words went flying everywhere If you need a friend To lend a helping hand Jang Keng and Tekirai Jang Keng and Tekirai: Say "Meow-a-Kazoo!" Anything is possible with PUFFY all you need is a word! Say the word Say the word! MEOW-A-KAZOO! Say it Say it! Let the music play it now! Say the word Say the word! Ami: Woo Ooh Ooh Hoo! Jang Keng and Tekirai; Meow-a-Kazoo! Jang Keng and Tekirai: Meow!!! Title: "Jang Keng and Tekirai; Meow-a-Kazoo" Based on "Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi" Series Created By Sam Register Yumi: (Reading episode title off-screen) "Jungle Love" (Episode title disappears as the opening credits from the Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi series comes up and disappears. As this episode begins, the tour bus that Kaz is driving is heading toward the jungle) Kaz: Here we are, girls. The Jungle. And now you can get the animals to smooth round music. Ami: Wow! Look at all the animals! Yumi: Hmm... You were expecting us to see what's out there? Jang Keng and Tekirai: MEOW!!! Kaz: The place is filled with many trees, leaves, palm trees, grasses, bushes and vines. Yumi: Too bad we have to skip breakfast. Which reminds me. It's time to feed our cats. I wonder what we could feed them? Ami: Oh yeah. Our two little darlings. They must be really hungry. Tekirai: No need to worry, Ami and Yumi we could make breakfast on our own. Jang Keng: We got magic wands. Tekirai: We can make something for breakfast ourselves. Let's see. Today all the magic words starts with "eh" And the letter "E". What should we whip up for breakfast. Jang Keng: How about Eggs? Eggs will be great for our breakfast. Tekirai: Eggs. Eggs. (To the viewers) Does Eggs starts with the letter "E"? .......... Tekirai: Yeah it does! (Waves the magic wand and the word "Eggs" appeared) "Eggs" (Waves her magic wand and the word "Eggs" got fling into her bowl and poof the scrambled eggs appears) Jang Keng: What about me, Tekirai? Tekirai: Okay. (Waves the magic wand and the other word "Eggs" appeared) Here's your "Eggs". (Waves her magic wand and the word "Eggs" got fling into Jang Keng's bowl and poof the scrambled eggs appears) Jang Keng: Thanks. Tekirai: What are best kitties for? Yumi: Don't forget us. What are we suppose to eat? Ami: Yeah. What do we eat? Jang Keng: Maybe they need to eat something that starts with the letter "E" too. Like Egg rolls or Avocados. Tekirai: (To the viewers) Which words starts with the letter "E" Egg Rolls or Avocados? .......... Tekirai: Yeah. Egg Rolls starts with "E" and the sound "eh". (Waves her magic wand and the word "Egg Rolls" appeared) Ami, Yumi, Here are your... "Egg Rolls". (Waves her magic wand and the word "Egg Rolls" got fling and poof the egg rolls appear right into Ami and Yumi's hands) Ami: Aww thanks. Teki. Soy Gatos. Yumi: Yes. Thanks. Jang Keng: Gotta look best for the rock and roll stars of the jungle. That's you two. (Ami and Yumi ate the Egg Rolls) Ami and Yumi: MM-HMM. Kaz: According to the jungle..., It is filled with lots of crocodiles, snakes, hippos, rhinos, penguins, lions, tigers, bears, monkeys and lots of jungle type animals all around. Also there's a Poacher hunting them and selling them all for money. Yumi: What's a poacher? Jang Keng: It's a person who can shoot darts at the animals to make them fall asleep and put them in cages. Tekirai: That's not good. I wonder who the poacher is. Ami: Let's go outside for some fresh air. (They do so as they got out of the tour bus for some fresh jungle air) Hello Jungle. Pop Stars Puffy AmiYumi are here! Julie: (Off-Screen) Don't you mean I'm the Pop Star around here? Kaz: Huh? Ami: Who's there? Julie: (Comes on-screen) I am. (We see her dressed as a poacher) Yumi: Julie? What are you doing? And why are you dressed like that? Julie: I am the poacher. It's my job to poach animals all around the jungle by trapping and caging them and selling them to all of japan. So that they could make a lot of trouble. Jang Keng: Does this look like a poached jungle to you? Tekirai: It's crazy. Somebody will catch you making trouble like the police. Julie: Pfft. Those police will never know I'll be poaching all the animals in the jungle. If you tell anyone, I'll be the best pop star in japan and the fans will love me weather they like it or not. (Laughs manically) Oh and nice to seeing you again too, kitties. (Runs to start poaching animals) Ta-ta. Ami: Julie starting to make me feel jealous. Yumi: We can't let her poach all the animals. We have a concern for all the animals to put on. Jang Keng and Tekirai: MEOW!! Kaz: Right. Ai-Ga-Tai. Let's go see the animals we can find. (So they did. They first go to see the Elephants in the Elephant panel) Ami: Aww!! Check out all of these elephants!! Yumi: (Sighs) This is boring. Kaz: These gigantic creatures can eat dozens of plants to help them grow big and strong. Yumi: Is that Julie poaching in the no animal poaching zone? Ami: Where? Julie: (Evil laugh as he plays the key guitar by shooting lasers at em and elephants run away) Tekirai: Hey! That's not very nice to the elephants. Jang Keng: Julie has gone psycho to animal poaching. Kaz: Quick! After her! (He, Ami, Yumi, Jang Keng and Tekirai went after Julie as she is poaching every animal in the Tokyo Jungle. Julie is now poaching Kangaroos and Koalas) Julie: (Evil laugh) Tekirai: We have to stop her. Jang Keng: But how? We'll never catch her at this rate. Ami: Never say never. After all you kitties have got your magic wands. All's you have to do is use the words you can use. Yumi: Yeah do that wave the magic wands thing like you always do Jang Keng and Tekirai. Jang Keng: Oh yeah. We forgot about that. (Takes out her magic wand) Tekirai: (Takes out her magic wand) Maybe a magic word can help. Magic wands, give us a word. (Her magic wand shows the word that says "Emerge") Thanks. (Now to the viewers) Can you help me and Jang Keng read this word? "E"-"Merge". Jang Keng: "E"-"Merge". Tekirai: "E"- "Merge". Jang Keng: "E"-"Merge". Jang Keng and Tekirai: What word is that? .......... Jang Keng: Yeah that's right. "Emerge". Tekirai: Emerge? How will that help us? Kaz: Oh I know what it means! It means going really fast by surrounding somebody in a circle. Ami: Close. But Kaz is right. Jang Keng: Sure. Why not? Tekirai: Let's try it. "Emerge"! (Waves the magic wand and the word "Emerge" flings and poofs her, Jang Keng, Kaz, Ami and Yumi all the way to where Julie is and surround her in a circle) Julie: Whoa! Ami: (Mad) All right, Julie. No more poaching animals in the jungle. You giving them quite a scare. Yumi: (Mad) We've got you surrounded! Julie: Ooh you've caught me red handed. Surrounded in the circle by Puffy AmiYumi and their cats. Kaz: Don't forget the manager! Julie: But not for long! (She plays the key guitar as she goes into the air and got on the key guitar and flew to poach more animals) Try and catch me now! (Evil laugh) Tekirai: That was weird. Jang Keng: She's going to poach to poach more animals. Kaz: More like Julie is not listening to the rules of the Tokyo Jungle. Yumi: We need an animal that'll help us catch Julie on foot real fast. Ami: Ooh I know!! What about an Elk? Elk is kinda of a look like deer. But only male. Tekirai: Wait a second. Elk? Elk. Elk! Jang Keng: (To the viewers) Does Elk start with the letter "E"? .......... Jang Keng: Yeah it does! (Waves the magic wand and the word "Elk" appears) Tekirai: Oh Let me add one more letter to the word so that we could make it into "Elks" (Waves the magic word and the letter "s" is added to the word "Elk" making it "Elks") Jang Keng: Why not? Let's ride on the... "Elks"! (Waves the wand and the word "Elks" flings and poofs as the animal who are Elks appear as Jang Keng, Tekirai, Kaz, Ami and Yumi got on them) Ami: Follow that Psycho of the rock star!! He-yah!! (They rode on the Elks as they go really really really fast by catching up to Julie as the guitar play music plays with a chase) Elks: (Makes a lot of elk noises) Julie: (Looks down and saw Ami, Yumi, Kaz, Jang Keng and Tekirai are coming after her while they're on ground riding the Elks) Darn it they're onto me! I'm going to need more cover. (Takes out a triangle and plays it real loud by blasting lots of zoo animals like a Giraffe, More Elephants, Lions, Hippos, Monkeys, Zebras, Bears, Tigers, Pandas, Polar Bears, Grizzy Bears, Leopards, Jaguars, Cheetahs, Mountain Goats, Seals, Sea Lions, Walruses and Snakes) Yes my animals run like you really mean it! (Evil laughs) Yumi: Ooh. Now she's gone too far! Kaz: Ai-Cato!! We have to protect the animals!! Ami: We gonna need more words. Yumi: Oh I got one. How about a Eagle? An eagle would be a great "E" word to catch Julie. Tekirai: Good idea. (Waves her wand and the word "Eagle" appears) "Eagle"! (Waves the wand and the word "Eagle" flings and poofs a real life Eagle appears) Eagle: (Screeches) Julie: Huh? Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!! (Gets taken by the Eagle's bird feet by the shoulders) Jang Keng: Nice one, Teki. Tekirai: Thanks, Jang Keng. Julie: Put me down you big ol' bird!!! Eagle: (Screeches as he lets go of Julie with his bird feet dropping her) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Ami: Oh Julie's falling!! Yumi: She deserves what she gets for poaching animals. Kaz: So now we have to save her. Something very enormous! (Then the magic wands makes the word "Enormous") Tekirai: Oh! Another "E" word. Quick! Help us read it! Jang Keng and Tekirai: E-nor-mous. E-nor-mous. What word is it? .......... Jang Keng: That's right. It's the word "Enormous". Tekirai: What does that mean? Yumi: It's mean really big. Ami: You can change size whenever you want. Tekirai: Oh yeah! Jang Keng: Come on, Teki! Jang Keng and Tekirai: Meow-a-kazoo meow-a-humongous magic wands make us all... "Enormous"! (They wave their wands together by flinging the word and poof they grow enormous and really big as giants and caught Julie with their paws) Julie: Huh? Phew. Thanks, Ja-a-whaah! Giant Jang Keng: We've caught you red handed. Giant Tekirai: You're psycho poaching animal days are over. Julie: Put me down!! Ami: Only if you promise not to poach anymore animals from the Tokyo zoo. Julie: Never!!! Giant Jang Keng: (Opened her mouth wide as she is about to eat her) Julie: Okay okay okay! I'll promise not to poach any animal in the zoo anymore! Now let me go! I'll do anything to your pet cats. Yumi: Now that's more like it. (And Giant Jang Keng and Giant Tekirai puts down Julie gently on the ground) Kaz: I'd hope you have learned your lesson, Julie. That poaching animals from Tokyo Zoo is not allowed from any adult tear-any. Ami: But there's one more problem. Our cats are too big to fit in the tour bus now. Yumi: Yeah. How are we gonna get our cats inside our tour bus now? Kaz: No problem. (Walks toward Giant Jang Keng and Giant Tekirai and pushed their noses like their buttons as Jang Keng and Tekirai shrink back down to their normal size) Jang Keng: Well it's fun being enormous while it lasted. Tekirai: We're back to our normal size! (And she and Jang Keng purred by hugging Kaz) Ami: Aww! The cats really like you now, Kaz. Yumi: That was at first. Kaz: They take it from me. Even if we are sabotaging each other by prank. Looks like Uncle Kaz will teach you cats how to take on other villains running loose. Nay? Jang Keng and Tekirai: (Happy) MEOW!!! Tekirai: (To the viewers) Can you believe it!?! We finally stop Julie from animal poaching. Jang Keng: And we saved all the animals from Julie's psycho mischief. All the animals from the zoo: (Making animal sounds) Ami: Come on, Yumi. What do you say we put on the concert for all the animals of the Tokyo zoo! Yumi: All right! Let's do this Puffy Style! Rock on! (And Ami and Yumi played their instruments as all the animals of Tokyo watched them play like Ami's drums and drumsticks and Yumi's guitar and sang along in Japanese) Jang Keng and Tekirai: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! Kaz: Rock on, girls! Yeah! (All the animals cheered for Puffy AmiYumi as we end the episode with a gag. Then we cut to where Kaz is hosting the short called "A Word From Kaz Harada") And now... our word from Kaz Harada! That's me! So nice. (Walks toward the word "PEN") Whoa. Check out that word. I think I can read it. P-EN. P-EN. PEN. (The big pen appears) Wow! Aye-carumba. That's a big pen. (The big pen squirt ink right at him) Eww. I got inked. Allow me to change the word. Take away the "E" (Does so) And add the "I" to it. (Does so as he makes the word "PIN") P-IN. P-IN. PIN! (The Pin appears flatten Kaz from his back) HA-CHA!! That was a very big pin. I need to change that word again. Third times the charm. Take away the "N" (Does so) And add the "T" to it. (Does so as he makes the word "PIT") P-IT. PIT. (The really big pit appears from the bottom of the floor and Kaz felling into it) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! THAT'S A REALLY BIG PIT!!!!! (Echoes as we end this short) THE END (End Credits) Cat #1: Meow meow meow meow. Cat #2: Meow meow meow meow. Cat #3: Meow meow meow. Cat #4: Meow meow meow. Jang Keng and Tekirai: Meow-a-kazoo. Cat #5: Meow meow meow meow. Cat #6: Meow meow meow meow. Cat #7: Meow meow meow. Cat #8: Meow meow meow. Jang Keng and Tekirai: Meow-a-kazoo. All Cats: Do do do do do. Keng: Meow! Do do do do do. Meow! Do do do do do. Keng and Tekirai: Meow! Do do do do do. What? Meow meow meow meow-a-kazoo!! "Renegade Animation" ("ニック・ジュニア" Nickelodeon Productions) playing) Men: See ya! TM Copyright @ 2018 Nickelodeon/Nick Jr/Renegade AnimationCategory:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts